saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CraeSrus/Dps Calculation Formulas – A Work in Progress
Below is a basic formula to calculate approximate SAS4 gun dps (this formula calculates the dps of a gun based on its damage and rof against a single target only, and does not factor in reload time or outside sources of damage or rof. The below calculations also do not factor in resistance of the enemy. The calculations for semi-auto guns will be calculated with the assumption that you can click the max rps of the gun. Lastly, calculations for dps of Chemical/Thermal Guns is based on peak dps (it takes a few seconds for the DoT damage stacks to max)) Dps (Non-Chemical/Thermal Guns): (Damage of all Projectiles Fired from a Single Round • + 0.1 • Level of Deadly Augment • + Damage bonus from the mastery that effects the gun • + [Damage bonus from Smart Target Helmet Augment + Damage bonus from Helmet Mastery • + Damage bonus from Hold the Line**** • + (Damage Bonus from Killing Spree**** + Damage bonus from Deadly Force) • + Damage bonus from Premium ammo) • (RoF • + RoF bonus from Overclocked Augment • + RoF bonus during Adrenaline****) • (Pierce • + 0.1 • Level of Pierce Augment • + Pierce Bonus from Hold the Line**** • + Pierce bonus from Killing Spree****) Dps (Chemical/Thermal Guns Only): ((Damage of all Projectiles Fired from a Single Round • + 0.1 • Level of Deadly Augment) • (RoF • + 0.1 • Level of Overclocked Augment)) + ((DoT Damage of all Projectiles Fired from a Single Round ÷ Number of Seconds DoT Damage Lasts • + 0.1 • Level of Tenacious Augment) • (RoF • + 0.1 • Level of Overclocked Augment • of Seconds DoT Damage Lasts)) Here are more in depth formulas to calculate exact SAS4 gun damage for one round, gun rate of fire, and gun dps: Damage for One Round (Non-Chemical/Thermal Guns): (Damage* • + (0.1 • Level of Deadly Augment) • + Multiplier from Smart Target Augment on Helmet** + 0.01*** • + (0.01 • Level of Deadly Force Skill) • [1 + 0.3 + (0.05 • (Level of Killing Spree Skill - 1))] • [1 + 0.3 + (0.04 • (Level of Hold the Line Skill - 1))]) • (Pierce • + (0.1 • Level of Pierce Augment) • [1 + 0.3 + (0.04 • (Level of Hold the Line Skill - 1))]) Damage for One Round (Chemical/Thermal Guns Only): I plan to make a formula for this. Rate of Fire: I plan to make a formula for this. Damage per Second (Non-Chemical/Thermal Guns): I plan to make a formula for this. Damage per Second (Chemical/Thermal Guns Only): I plan to make a formula for this. Notes: All Italicized parts of the calculations based on Active Skills (or passive skills that only occur in specific circumstances) and should only be used if you are trying to find a calculation for something while the skill in question is active. All Bolded parts of the calculations should only be included if you want to calculate the max damage of a round including its pierce. *Base Damage always refers to the base damage (excluding DoT damage) of one round and all of its projectiles. **Check Augments page for details on what the multiplier is for a given level. ***Only add the 0.01 if you have Helmet Mastery Level 2 or above. ****Optional; Active Skills (and Passive Skills/Buffs that trigger due to something) should only be used in the formula if you want to know the dps of a gun during any of these abilities. On Mobile, the calculations and formula may be different from the ones given here. This is what I have so far, but I felt like posting it in a blog so that everyone could correct my mistakes. This is based on what seems correct to me, however trying to calculate dps for DoT damage is really confusing to me. CraeSrus (talk) 15:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts